Every Breath
by BlackSheen
Summary: [AxA One Shot] Something happens. What will be said between Atlanta and Archie? 'I watched his descent to the ground, and everything but my drumming, breaking heart was silent and slow.' Please read, this has been on for a while now without any indication


Well. Hey there. I just typed all of this up recently, only to have it exit just as I was about to save. Quite maddening, really. Well, I hope that you will read, review, and be just how most of these authors. Wonderful and amazing. This may be a bit heavy for my first fanfiction on the sight, but I assure you that there are many stories to be attributed to my name. They will leave my notebook eventually, and I'd also like to note that every story submitted by me will have been previously written, checked, and proof read for error. No hot-off-the-press stories from me, I'm afraid. I'm a creature of habit too. : Constructive criticism is welcome, but please no antagonizing. If it has been mentioned before, my mistakes and imperfections that is, please don't repeat over and over again. Thank you in advance!

-------------------------------------------------

" Archie!" I screamed. My vocal cords were surely grinding into nothingness.

I watched his descent to the ground and everything but my drumming, breaking heart was silent and slow. Everything burned as fiercely as the red hot sun. My eyes, clogging throat, furious heart, and my legs felt nearly disintegrated as I broke into a sprint. 'Wait for me!' I yearned to screech, loud enough to rival the stinging thu-thud in my pierced ears. 'I love you, you're stronger than this!' my inner voice rampaged against my comrade. But still, somehow he knew me. He could hear my sizzled inner self and tried to catch himself. A sickening -crack- of his wrists occured on impact.

My tears blurred my vision, bile arose in my throat. But I couldn't stop then, no matter the pounding skid of my feet against the pavement. Even as I acquired new, gory details of his condition, I wouldn't keep myself from his fighting heart. Even as my shoes flicked about his blood.

" Archie! Arch, Arch you're okay! You'll be fine, I know it! We'll be racing again in no time. You're not that bad... You're not that bad." My desperate babbling caught his unfocused vision. I was hysterical and he seemed to be struggling with every slight gesture! I acknowledged that every word out of my mouth had been a lie, as I thought back. The direness of the situation refueled itself.

Of course Cronus had created a new 'genius' plot. Of course Jay called us in for his 'defeat'. Of course Archie and I were the go-get-em team. We all got our assignments required to thwart whatever deed the God was planning. Most likely to hypnotize the citizens of New Olympia. At least that was what Odie's theory had been. ('The mountainous heights will create the most effective signal from his device, plot, plan, whatever!') Archie and I had the most difficult mission. To get to the top of the abandoned tower's stairs and distract his hench ogres. The building was on the outskirts of town, seemingly overlooking the glittering city. The cloudy night sky was foreboding of events soon to come.

We were still competing with each other for everything. Pushing each other's limits, capturing the other's attention. And so it seemed only natural to challenge ourselves to a race for said reasons. The gray winding stairs looked ominous, clinging to the side of the skyscraper-like building. The glint in our eyes shone fiercely, and mapping out the superior route, we braced ourselves. We eyed the path, running up the metal and preparing to jump the silver rail surrounding the roof. Those precious few seconds saved from this feat, were tremendous important.I hadn't counted on him actually beating me, or the -tinging- echo his golden brace made against the top rail. Cronus, the menace, had. His rough grip settled on Archie's contrastingly soft hoodie. Archie was still going for it! Distracting the God long enough for everything to click into place, insulting and infuriating the monster. But he was dangling flimsily from the roof. Cronus had his arm over the safety of the railing. The 21 floor drop hadn't fazed Archie in the least. Everything was locked into a perfectly safe and happy future, a defeated Cronus, but no! He couldnt leave us all perfectly content with our loved ones. He made sure that he, and the descendant of Achilles, would go out with a (maniacal) laugh... and a bang.

As my best friend plummeted, I had both thanked and cursed the Gods for my speed. Enough to reach him. But not enough to save him. I tripped as I reached him, crawling pathetically towards his limp frame. He vainly attempted to shift himself closer but was met with the pain of reality.

" Lan...ta," his rough voice choked," I'm so s-sorry, just l-let me tell you the th-things I need."

I whimpered at the sight of my mangled Archie and carefully transitioned his head into my arms. His head was coated in blood on one side, seemingly throbbing with every heartbeat. The soft trademark hoodie was drenched with his life, disfigured at awkward angles. I was awed at the fact that he was conscious! He always was so stubborn and strong.

" I-it's not your f-fault Arch," my voice was stifled, sobs racking my frame. I had to be strong for him. Where was my strength now? "Please just try to b-be okay! For me okay? I lo-love you too much Archie!"

My passionate outburst honed his eyes, locking tightly onto mine. The dreamy grey was slightly hazed and widened. A strangled chuckle was coughed out, his suprise converted into an almost smirk, another typical Archie action.

" You beat me ag-again Lanta. I-I," the hero coughed violently, " Love you too Atlanta. Love you so much. But, I don't think I'm gonna m-make it. Just do me one last f-favor?"

I leaned in close to hear his gasping voice, still in shock. His beautiful pale skin was speckled with blood, leaking out of his body too fast- too quickly. He knew it and I knew it. Soon Jay and the others would too, their clattering footsteps and struggling voices were nearing.

" R-remember me? Remember me, the b-boy who loved-loves you. R-remember me..." his lids dropped, a final curtain going down heavily. A final cough and breath passed through his mouth.

I kissed him on his blue lips, saddened beyond help. I lowered his lolled head onto my lap and cried, sobbing raspily. My passion was gone from the mortal world. Everything blurred and merged, all the while cries reached my ears and salty tears graced my lips.

Even now, years later, the life I once had is dulled. A monotonous cycle of events that I wait patiently to end, so once again my soul can be reunited. With Archie, my friend, passion, love, and hero. I wait for him with anticipation solely to inspire me. The feelings in my chest are now dull as well.

I put on a saccarhine grin for our friends, but I can't feel anymore.

The only thing to repeatedly surface in my memories. The feeling of your last breath on my skin, numbing me to the bone.

-----  
Done. Review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading, whether you find it good or bad.


End file.
